


Heartbeat

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [138]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one moment, Jared thought he was utterly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

It probably wasn’t the best place for him to be; but, he didn’t care. He was in a huff and he couldn’t stand to be in the same area with his older brother. Shannon was once again angry at the sheer aspect that Jared might have to put himself in a minuscule amount of danger in order for the fans - the one that makes this all possible - enjoy their time at the concert. 

He just couldn’t take it anymore. So, he stormed away. Angry. Hurt. He understood that Shannon had the arcane notion that he had to protect his younger sibling; but, he wasn’t some nine-year-old anymore. He was thirty-nine and he was fully able to take care of himself.

So, he found himself in an alley that was beside the parking area for the tour buses. The gravel ground was full of cigarette butts and used condoms; things that made Jared’s stomach churn. He leaned against the brick wall and took some deep breaths, his eyes sliding shut as he did. 

A soft crunch broke the calm silence, making Jared’s head snap up. His blue eyes shifted around, looking for the source of the sound. Sighing, Jared rubbed his forehead and a long exhale came from his lips. “Damn rats,” he muttered.

“Not rats, pretty boy,”

Jared spun around, his eyes wide as a man slid from the shadows. The moonlight shined from a small blade that was gripped in his right hand. Jared took a step back, “What do you want?”

The man laughed, his head thrown back as he did. “Everything.”

Jared gasped as the man launched forward. Instinctively, Jared squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the pain. Only it never came. His eyes flew open when he heard a grunt, and nearly screamed when he saw his older brother, in front of him. The tip of the blade peeked out from his stomach and it made Jared’s heart clench. The sickening noise of the blade sliding from his brother’s body made him gag. Shannon’s body tumbled down and the attacker seemingly vanished. Jared fell to his knees and only to see the life fade away from Shannon’s hazel eyes and to hear the last breath leaving his lips.

The sudden break from dream to reality made Jared disoriented for a few minutes. He sat in his bed, his brow sweaty and his breathing rapid and uneven. The simple notion of his brother dying was one that drove fear into his heart. 

There was no Jared without Shannon.

Running a hand through his hair, Jared swung his legs over the side of bed and padded his way out of his bedroom. He snuck to the other side of the hallway and eased the door open.  There nestled in the sheets was his older brother. Jared quietly walked across the room and hovered beside the bed. He could hear the soft breathing of Shannon, and he knew deep down that he was alive; that Shannon wasn’t gone. Licking his lips and releasing a long, shaky breath; tears choking him slightly.

He didn’t hear his brother waking up until it was too late. He heard Shannon whisper his name before he was tugged down, sitting down. He knew that Shannon was probably confused; but, that didn’t matter. Beneath his cheek, he could hear…feel…Shannon’s heartbeat; and, that was all that mattered. 

“I’m fine,” he heard Shannon whisper, “I’m okay.”

Jared nodded; but, he wasn’t going to let Shannon go anytime soon. 


End file.
